


Why Don't You Do Right?

by Candyholic85



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, F/M, Mobster AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: 1930's-1940's Mobster AU SanSan, inspired by 'Why Don't You Do Right?" by Amy Irving. performed in the movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'Sansa is a canary, (slang for female singer in the 30's) family fell from grace once the stock market crashed and this is how she can survive the great depression. Problem is, she works as a canary in a club that's a cover for Joffrey's mob and he likes to keep his canary's wings clipped and caged at all times to keep her from flying away. But the trigger finger (hired gunman), Sandor "The Hound" Clegane is the muscle hired to keep her safe and to keep her from getting stolen from any other mob. Closeness breeds familiarity which breeds love and when The Hound asks her to run away with him so that he can protect her, even from The Boss, she says yes, even though she knows she'd be signing her death warrent. Oh if only there was an apple (slang for big city) big enough to hide in, oh wait, there is, THE Big Apple. Complete with zoot suits and tommy guns.





	Why Don't You Do Right?

SanSan

 

Gangster AU

 

Sandor stood guard over the door to make sure _his dame_ wouldn’t be disturbed before the show, wearing his zoot suit and hat tipped in such a way that it would cover all the scaring on the right side of his face but not low enough that it would interfere with his vision in any way, before the stage director came and told him that he only had a few minutes before Miss Sansa would be expected to perform.

Sandor nodded and knocked his unique knock on the door that relayed that message without him ever having to say anything and only a minute later Sansa came out, all dolled up and looking particularly beautiful before he walked her to the side wing of the stage before he noticed a bruise on her back she didn’t quite cover up, it was in a bad spot she probably couldn’t quite reach and she was trying to cover it with her fur shall but it wasn’t working, since it only seemed to cover half of it.

“Hang on Little Bird, you missed a spot.” Sandor noted as he pulled a small box of special makeup powder and the poof from his pocket just for this purpose as she stood still and let him brush and poof on the powder to cover the bruise and his jaw clenched and he huffed through his nose for the thousandth time. He hated this. He was hired to protect her but he was somewhat powerless to protect her from Joffrey, the person who hired him and who had been the only real threat to her safety.

He delicately moved the back of her dress over so that the powder wouldn’t get on it and after a moment of trying to cover the bruise and turned the dark purple bruise to a barely dark shadow, he realized that that was the best that powder could do and left it alone and moved her dress back. Sansa, once she realized he was done, said a small but grateful word of ‘thanks’ and kept walking towards the stage where she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“I could keep you safe,” Sandor rasped in her ear as they stood in the wing. “They’re all afraid of me. No one would hurt you again, or I’d kill them.” Sandor offered so softly in her ear behind her that only Sansa would hear him.

“No one can truly protect me, no one can protect anyone, not from him. I know you do all you can but...” Sansa whispered back over her shoulder as she slid her mask away so to speak to give him a true look that broke his heart more than her bruises did. He was the one person she allowed to see her without her ‘mask’ anymore because he was the one person who had proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was safe to be herself with, a luxury that she had no idea would be as precious as it was.

“He can’t reach everywhere Little Bird, there are cities big enough and depths deep enough that I could take you to where no one would find us.” Sandor promised.

“Where would that be?” Sansa asked, her tone disbelieving but almost hopeful.

“Chicago or New York for starters, besides it’s only a matter of time before he gets what’s coming to him.” Sandor immediately answered, a ghost of a grin on his lips.

“When?” Sansa suddenly asked as she caught a glimpse of Joffery with his gang in the audience at the best table. That tramp Margaery on one of his arms and laughing at nearly everything he said.

“Tonight, I’ll even pack while you sing.” Sandor offered as his heart almost began to soar.

“No, with you being gone from your post, they’d know something was up.” Sansa reasoned and Sandor knew she was right, that was just wishful thinking on his part.

“We could leave in the middle of the night then, just pack what you absolutely can not live without.” Sandor pleaded.

“What about my pay?” Sansa asked.

“What pay? Like I said, he doesn’t really put it in the bank, he blows it, there is none Little Bird, that’s just how he keeps you here in this god forsaken cage.” Sandor insisted and Sansa knew he was probably telling the truth.

“What about Arya? What about Lady?” Sansa asked.

“They can come too, I know Arya wouldn’t leave without Nymeria anyway.” Sandor promised.

Then Sansa took a moment to think it over before she gave him the nod and a smirking smile. _She was in_ and Sandor wanted to kiss her and run away that instant but he had to bide his time and Sansa's mask slid back into place and she strutted out to the middle of the stage behind the curtain and became the canary she was.

“ _You had plenty money 1922..._ ” Sansa began to sing sensually as she lifted her leg to spread the curtains before they were pulled apart to reveal her as the crowd cheered and Sandor watched, still mesmerized by her for a moment before he remembered his job and had to map out the place, realize who was who in the crowd from his vantage point as he moved both of his hands to rest on the handles of his enforcers, just in case- as he realized all he really needed was his tommy guns, he could strong arm the rest to take care of her.

Sansa finished her set and came out and socialized with the crowd, as was her job, before she sat with Joffrey and Margaery, putting on a smile and acted like nothing was the matter at all and once she was there, Sandor moved and went to get his tommy guns from the back, where everyone kept their guns when not in use, this club was a front for Joffrey’s mob after all.

“Whatcha doin?” The lieutenant in charge of the guns asked Sandor curiously as Sandor armed himself even more than he already was.

“I got a bad feeling, but don’t say nothin to the boss, don’t want to spoil his evening or his mood.” Sandor answered nonchalantly as he loaded them and slung them around his shoulders so that they laid against his sides and put on a trench coat to cover it all before he came back out and stood guard over _his dame_ again as he mentally fantasized about just opening fire on his boss and all those at the table with them once Sansa would leave the table to go back into her cage, but he did not, but the fantasy did put the smallest of smirks on his lips.

When Sansa was dismissed, she quickly packed her suitcase with everything she held most dear and then hid it under her bed, just in case Joffrey came back to say good night as she lazily took off all her makeup and did her hair up in pin curls and put on her cold creams and such and simply dressed in her night gown and a robe. Her instincts were right, Sandor knocked another special knock on her door to let her know her tormentor was coming and she prepared herself and only a moment later he came into her bedroom/ dressing room/ prison cell.

“You howled ok tonight,” he noted, in his back handed way of complimenting her.

“Thanks,” she thanked him, hoping he wouldn’t get wind of anything.

“So do you want your pay in cash tonight Doll?” He asked as he tilted his head and Sansa knew a trick when she saw one as he reached into his pocket and pulled a thousand dollars in a money clip out of his pocket, a year’s pay and Sansa felt sick seeing it all.

“No, put it in the bank- as always.” Sansa waived off, knowing if she answered any differently that he’d flip a switch and was liable to kill her if he suspected she was leaving. Even though a thousand dollars would be perfectly handy right about now.

“Smart broad.” He nodded in agreement as he put it away into his pocket again. “My ma will be coming to the club tomorrow night, wear this for her.” He commanded as he reached out of the room to grab the gown Sandor had been holding for him and Sansa realized that nothing of the cheap paste that was the ‘jewelry’ that he gave her to wear on stage would really match it.

“I think the necklace your mother had would match it, why don’t you go get it out and make sure?” He prodded and Sansa did remarkably well by not batting an eye or reacting in anyway when she realized that that necklace was in her suitcase under the bed and she had to think fast of an excuse not to do as she was told.

“The ruby one?” Sansa asked before he nodded in agreement but his face clearly showed he was getting impatient with her that she wasn’t obeying him immediately.

“I thought you took that with the sapphire one and the emerald one when you told me to keep them at the bank, they were safer in that deposit box than with me.” Sansa answered calmly as a small frown of confusion crossed his face as he tried to recall who he had sold those to, that was several drunken bouts ago and his memory was fuzzy.

“If someone, probably _that hound_ could go to the bank for me in the morning to retrieve it, I’d wear it with this dress.” Sansa affirmed as she made a show of loving this red glittering dress while referencing her secret lover with the same impudence Joffrey usually had when he barked orders around to everyone that always seemed to make him grin, thinking he had succeeded into taking a beautiful, sweet canary and turning it into an ugly vulture.

“You got it Doll.” He nodded and hung the dress up in her closet with her others before he bid her goodnight and left and shut and locked her door and gave the key to Sandor. 

“I could take my pay though boss,” Sandor offered since he had overheard everything from the doorway.

Joffrey grumbled something under his breath as he pulled a hundred out of his pocket and handed it over.  
“Why are you choppered up?” He asked as he noticed how Sandor was still wearing the tommy guns under his trenchcoat. 

“Had a bad feeling tonight boss, turned out to be nothing but didn’t want to ruin your mood by tellin ya and figured it was better to be safe that sorry by wearin them to make sure no one tried anything.” Sandor explained.

“Smart thinking, go to the _bank_ tomorrow for her ruby necklace, use em if you have to.” He ordered as he nodded to the tommy guns and Sandor nodded in understanding before Joffrey finally left, swaggering away as Sandor could practically feel Sansa exhale in relief from behind the door.

Sandor waited another full hour before he finally knocked his favorite secret knock before he got one in return from her that meant she was receptive and slipped into Sansa’s room.

“You did great Little Bird.” Sandor praised as he kept at ear towards the door as he carefully peeled off his trench coat and guns and hung them on a hook behind the door, Sansa was just about to get changed into other clothes before she flung her arms around his neck and shoulders as he held her tight and kissed her the way he had wanted to earlier.

“Soon Little Bird, you’ll be able to fly free.” Sandor whispered between heated kisses as he walked her over to her bed as she suddenly jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist as his hold moved to under her ass and squeezed it as he suddenly found himself tenting the pants of his suit as he very gently laid her down.

He was the only man to ever physically be gentle and reverent with her. At first he had been a bit rough in talking with her because he saw how tenderhearted she was and he knew that she needed to toughen up or be swallowed alive and once he managed to explain that to her, she seemed to try harder and grow thicker skin so to speak. But once Sandor realized he was falling in love with her, he knew he was done for. Because she was still kind and sweet underneath her mask, especially to him, despite everything and Sandor realized how strong she was for staying that way. And Sandor proved to her that she was safe with him. He protected her the best he could, he protected her from everyone, except Joffrey and even then, he did all he could to try and curb Joffrey’s temper when it seemed to get unleashed on her, reminding Joffrey that he couldn’t beat her black and blue, not when she was expected to perform and that no makeup in the world could cover up the harm he wanted to cause her and how Joffrey would loose money and popularity if he clipped his canary’s wings so short she couldn’t sing for him, _for anyone_ and that seemed to be the only thing that kept him at bay, but he still struck her bad enough in a spot she could easily cover up to get out his rage since he was loosing money faster than he was making it, even though he had the city in a strangle hold as it was and was currently bleeding it dry.

But during the nights like this, Sandor allowed himself to come into her cage with her and she would sing for him a song she reserved only for him and it was sweeter than any music ever could be.

“How much longer?” Sansa asked in a hushed whisper as she took his hat off and set it down on the bedside table before she kissed his scars tenderly, the only woman to ever do so.

“Only a few hours, make sure everyone is asleep, before the bakers awake though.” Sandor breathed into her skin as his course hands threatened to snag the delicate satin of her nightgown as he gathered it up to her waist as she undid the high waistband’s button and unzipped his zipper of his trousers and un-clipped the suspenders from his waist band to get his pants down before he finally put a rubber on to protect her from getting pregnant and sheathed himself to the hilt in her, drinking down her keening moan in a deep kiss. He did have the largest cock in the whole mob and it was the only one Sansa enjoyed riding and enjoyed getting fucked into oblivion with. Of course who it belonged to made all the difference too. Sandor actually loved her and never hurt her, especially like this or in this way, it had taken Sandor over the course of a couple of months of gentle caresses and really being patient, kind and gentle with her before she enjoyed his touch the way she was meant to before she outright asked for it and physically put his hands on her so she would feel loved instead of hated. And finally after their first time together, it was like this sweet innocent who only played a vixen on stage fully came into her own and they fucked every chance they got, but of course it had to be in secret or else Joffrey would send them both to swim with the fishes or put them on ice.

“Well then we definitely have time for _at least_ one more romp.” Sansa beamed cheekily as she locked her ankles behind the small of his back to keep him in place.

“At least two.” Sandor rumbled as his hips snapped into hers and he powered a good stroke into her, making her eyes fall shut and the most amazing keening moan spill from her throat as her hands went underneath his jacket to claw at his back over his dress shirt.

“Don’t forget to sing for me Little Bird.” Sandor grunted into her ear as his face nuzzled next to hers. 

“Only if you’ll howl back Hound.” Sansa purred into his ear before he pulled her breasts from her top to suckle at them and tease her nipples by nipping at them, not painfully but enough to really light her on fire so to speak as she hissed and gasped in sex hazed delight as his hips sped up, trying to get Sansa to her release before he came to his. The one thing he could always give her that didn’t cost him anything but time, effort and patience. Things he would always gladly spend on her. 

“Sandor.” Sansa whimpered as her face flashed pain but she wasn’t suffering, far from it- as she wrapped her arms around his chest, under his suit jacket and held him close, loving the fiery furnace he always seemed to be, she would never go cold at night ever again. Because after tonight, he wouldn’t be leaving her bed at night. He’d actually be able to sleep with her without worry- especially about if whether or not Joffrey and his thugs were coming and he’d actually take all of his clothes off for once, instead of only shoving his pants down so he could get redressed within a quick second if need be, something that had saved them both on several occasions.

“Sansa,” Sandor whispered back, one of the few times he didn’t use his affectionate nick name for her before she finally sang as much as she could without getting anyone’s attention as she found her release, her whole body tensing as her inner walls fluttered and constricted around his hardened length, even through the thick rubber condom that he could feel her as he finally slammed into her, grinding out his own release as he grunted and growled into her own ear as he nipped at her ear lobe playfully as she finally laxed as they both breathed heavily as they basked in the afterglow and recovered.

Sandor and Sansa made love one more time as they waited until a quarter to three in the morning, to make sure everyone was asleep before they slipped away into the night and drove to New York, Lady in Sansa’s lap in the front seat and Arya stretched out in the backseat, Nymeria in her lap as she was wearing her own zoot suit with matching hat and had her own tommy gun next to her, ready to shoot whoever would be following them. Sandor held onto Sansa’s hand, kissing it softly and reverently from time to time as he drove them to the safety of the biggest apple of all as all three of them, Sansa especially, finally smiling genuinely for once.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to 'Why Don't You Do Right' from Who Frammed Roger Rabbit and the thought struck me OMG MOBSTER AU SANSAN. So like a woman possessed I had to write it out and BOOM. Enjoy.


End file.
